Lee and the Konoha Formal
by JWindMaker
Summary: It's formal in Konoha and Lee has no date. Bracing himself and treading in unfamiliar territory of being a teenager, he enters with one mission.


**Ok, so this is simply a one -shot that I have written  
I've written it on a very small brainwave that I had earlier today and I've written it, simply because I can't upload the new chapter of the other story that I am currently writing on here called 'The Beautiful Lily'...  
I've yet to change the name of it because I'm not happy with it.**

**Anyway, the term Formal is the same as Prom...just in my country we call it Formal.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lee was sitting outside of the academy's practice, the chill in the air making him shiver slightly. He clutched the corsage in his hands and sighed deeply. Everyone else was inside having a wonderful time, music floating out of the doors and rode on the air, engulfing Lee in more misery.  
'Lee, my young protégé!' Gai sensei's voice called out. 'Why are you sitting outside looking glum? You have the power of youth filling you and you'll just be wasting its bloom by yourself'  
'Gai sensei, I have a problem' Lee replied, looking up at his sensei with his large, soulful eyes.  
Gai sensei sat down beside his student, having a miniature doppelganger sitting next to him. They looked identical in every way; thick, glossy hair in a bowl cut, caterpillar eyebrows and tonight, they were both wearing suits of a deep moss green; the exception was that Lee was holding a corsage.  
'Tell me what's bothering you, my dear Lee' Gai said, the cold steps making the teacher slightly uncomfortable.  
'It's Sakura' Lee said. 'I want to ask her to dance with me, but I'm afraid she'll reject me.' Lee's face fell and he looked so miserable, gazing at the delicate flower in his hands.  
'Lee, you've got two options' Gai said, looking at his pupil. 'You can either sit out here in the cold, or you can go up to her and ask her to dance. Let the power of youth flow through you and take a chance!' Gai sensei raised his arm dramatically and let a fall forward in a thumbs up, a small twinkle seemed to appear in his glistening teeth.  
'And if you choose the first option, I will make you do five hundred laps around the village on your knees!'  
'Yes Gai sensei!'  
Lee jumped up and brushed the dirt off of his suit before entering the practice hall. He was slightly blinded by the lights as he walked in, but he admired the scene in awe. Coloured lights were flying over the floor in a mixture of red, green, blue and yellow circles. Music was pumping from the large speakers stationed around the hall, while Kotetsu and Izumo were at the decks, spinning and scratching at vinyl like professionals. In the layman terms, they were 'laying down some 'phat' beats, dropping the bass' and the younger ninja were eating it up. Lee looked around and admired his fellow academy graduates.  
Ten Ten was dancing with Neji, although Neji was moving just a little bit in time with the music. She was wearing a floor length light pink dress with straps, while Neji was wearing a stark white suit. Hinata was with Kiba and Shino over by the corner, away from the speakers. It was due to the fact that Kiba's and Akamaru's hearing would go berserk and Shino's bugs would more than likely be protesting the noise too. Hinata was wearing a long, cream dress that was frilly around the hems, and had a modest cut down the front. Kiba was wearing a charcoal suit, while Akamaru's head was poking out of the front like always. Shino's tuxedo was a light grey, and he still wore his sunglasses and kept his hands in his pockets. Kiba was really letting himself go in the music, letting his limbs fly about the place. Hinata was swaying slightly to the music, but Shino was standing stock-still, but was tapping his foot to the music ever so slightly. Lee glanced to the other side of the room, and saw two people he didn't expect to see in Konoha.  
Gaara and Kankuro were standing against the wall, Gaara looking awkward and Kankuro just simply looking bored. The two were dressed up though, Kankuro in a black suit and a white shirt and Gaara was garbed in a deep maroon tuxedo, still with his gourd.  
'_Strange_' Lee thought to himself. '_If those two are here, then where is their sister?'  
_Lee let his eyes wander over the many bustling bodies in hall, scanning for a head of blonde hair. He couldn't find her, so he figured he may as well say hi to Gaara and his brother.  
'Gaara!' Lee called, watching the ice blue irises flick up to the sounds of his name. Gaara let out a small smile as Lee approached.  
'Gaara, what are you doing here? Hello Konkuro.'  
'Temari was asked here to be the partner for your friend' Garra said, his low husky voice sending off vibes of unease.  
'By who?'  
'It's that Shikamaru guy' Kankuro said 'He sent a message over to our village asking to take her to the dance. I guess he invited us so we wouldn't feel left out.'  
'Shikamaru did that?'  
Lee was amazed. Of all the people, he was the _last_ person in the world that would be interested in girls.  
'Yeah I know' Konkuro said, rubbing his eyes, boredom tainting his voice. 'I wouldn't have thought he'd actually grow some and ask her out to something. They've been sending messages none stop recently. She denies it, but not very well.'  
'I trust Shikamaru though' Garra said in a low voice. 'I suppose if it was going to be anyone, it would be him.'  
'Gaara, you are indeed caring of your sister.' Lee said, seeing this new side of Gaara that was emerging.  
'She means a lot to me' he said simply.  
'Gaara, I can't see her' Kankuro said, craning his neck, trying to see over all of the moving bodies on the dance floor.  
'I'll do it' Gaara said, bringing his index and middle finger to his eye and pressing it into the eyelid. The form of an eyeball appeared above the three of them, and scanned the premise.  
'There she is' Gaara said.  
'Little bro, you know I can't see from down here' Kankuro said, a little annoyed.  
'She's in the centre with him' Gaara replied, dropping the jutsu. 'Along with a blonde haired girl and Sakura.'  
'S-S-Sakura?' Lee stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous, butterflies flying around his stomach.  
'That's what he said, Lee' Kankuro said, grinning at the now-squirming ninja infront of them. 'What's the matter? Got the hots for her?'  
Lee said nothing, but the look on his face simply screamed '_Oh lord yes. If only you knew'_.  
'Leave him be, Kankuro' Gaara said. 'We need to go see Temari.'  
'Alright, alright.'  
The three boys made their way through the crowd of ninja, dodging the male sensei's dressed in black tuxedos, while the kunoichi's and younger ones were dressed in brighter, elegant outfits. They reached their destination after much bumping and clashing of limbs.  
Ino saw them first, and waved them over eagerly. She was wearing a short, deep purple cocktail dress and was dancing with Sakura, who was wearing a long, flowing rose-coloured dress and looking more beautiful than ever.  
'Hey guys!' Ino said, smiling like a Cheshire cat and slightly panting from dancing. 'You guys look great!'  
'Hi Lee!' Sakura said, giving him a small hug. 'Nice colour on you.'  
The hug sent ripples down Lee's body, increasing his nerves ten-fold and making him shake slightly. Sakura noticed his change in body language and let go.  
'Lee, are you ok?' she said, concern writing over her face.  
'I-I-I….Uhh…I'm…' Lee stammered, unable to get any humane sentence out. 'I'll…I'll be back!'  
His voice was a high squeak on the last sentence. The poor boy wasn't quite through adolescence yet, so he was still battling with embarrassing breaks in his voice, and battling with changing hormones that he wasn't sure how to deal with. He had asked Gai sensei about it, but the way his sensei had explained it…it was too confusing. Inner lotuses blooming from certain feelings and then pollinating a kunoichi's? Too confusing.  
Lee turned tail and ran out into of the practice hall and down the hallway into the male toilets. He placed the corsage on the counter and curled up with his back to the wall next to the sinks. He buried his face on his knees and groaned at his stupidity.  
'I'll never be able to tell her' Lee said, sorrow filling him again.  
A flush from a nearby cubicle and Naruto stepped out in a vibrant orange tuxedo. Naruto didn't see Lee until he was washing his hands.  
'Lee, what are you doing on the floor?' he said, crouching down infront of him after he had finished washing his hands.  
'Naruto, there's no way that I can tell Sakura what she means to me.' Lee said, wanting to cry but deciding against it.  
'Ehh, Sakura huh?' Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at Lee. As much as Lee was a strange ninja, Naruto was kind, and figured he could let him off this once. After all, it was the Konoha Formal and it was supposed to be a fun night for all. That, and Naruto had already tried to get her to dance with him and he'd been rejected. Naruto put on a smile and patted Lee on the head.  
'Just tell her like you did at the chuunin exams' he said.  
'That did not work the first time, it won't work again.'  
'Well, don't you think you should tell her anyway?'  
Lee contemplated this, taking in advice from Naruto. He had a point. If you wanted to achieve something, you wouldn't give up.  
'Naruto, you are right' he said, finally. 'I'm going to go out there and ask her to dance with me, and then I am going to tell her how I feel!'  
'That's the spirit. Is this your flower? You might want to give it to her.'  
'Thankyou for all of your help Naruto. Are you coming with me?'  
'Nah, I promised Gaara I'd stay with him. He and Kankuro came stag and I don't have a chance of getting a date.'  
'Thankyou again Naruto.'  
Lee entered the practice hall again overwhelmed by the thumping bass of the music and the incessant chatter all around.  
'Hey Lee, where did you run off to?' Shikamaru called, his grey suit being covered in multicoloured lights and Temari's arms around his waist, a lilac dress with a red strip down the front.  
'It was nothing. I was just being silly.'  
'What a drag man. This party's getting way too big.'  
Temari whispered something in his ear, sending Shikamaru into a violent blush.  
'Geez Temari, you're game.'  
'You can't say that it wouldn't be fun' she giggled.  
'Yeah yeah.'  
The music changed from a bright dance beat down to a slow clinch-type of song. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hands and turned him around.  
'Come on, let's dance together!' she said.  
'Women…' Shikamaru trailed off, pulling her close.  
_'It's now or never Lee!'_ Lee thought to himself. He swallowed and walked over to Sakura, who was now standing at the punch table by herself. Ino had left for some reason and Gaara and Kankuro had caught up with Naruto who was leaning against the wall.  
'Sakura?' Lee said, clearing his throat first.  
'Hmm? Oh Lee, you're back' Sakura said, looking him in the eye.  
'I was uhh.. I was..' Lee started again, nerves building up again. 'I got this for you!'  
'Oh Lee, this is beautiful' Sakura said, taking the corsage from his hands and putting it on her wrist. 'You didn't have to do that.'  
'I wanted to because… I wanted to know if you…if you…wanted to dance?'  
Sakura was lost for words. She imagined being held close by Lee on the dance floor, as they twirled about slowly on the spot. He wasn't her first choice, but she had become incredibly fond of Lee after the exams, and since Sasuke left…  
'Sure, I'll dance with you' she said with a smile.  
'Really?' Lee said, his voice squeaking again.  
'Sure, why not?' she giggled. 'And that's pretty cute.'  
Lee took her hand and held her in the ballroom position, his hand on the small of her back, hers on his shoulder. They revolved on the spot slowly in time to the music.  
'Lee, you're a surprisingly good dancer.'  
'Well, my taijutsu makes it a bit easier….Sakura…I wanted to tell you something…'  
'What is it Lee?'  
'Sakura, I…I…'  
'Lee, it's ok.'  
'I just wanted to say…'  
He couldn't get the words out. Maybe it was because she was looking at him with those vibrant green eyes. Maybe it was because he had never been this close to her. Maybe it was the rush of endorphins his brain was giving him but something in Lee decided to lean in and kiss her. He tipped down, his lips touching hers and he was even surprised at his own actions. Sakura's eyes went wide, but she didn't push away from him. Instead, she left him supporting her until he brought her back up.  
'Sakura I'm sorry!'  
He let go of her hands and pulled away from her, walking backwards towards the exit.  
'Lee! Wait!' Sakura called.  
He stopped, momentarily, his hands clasped at his chest, bright red.  
'…It's ok' she smiled, a small one but still a smile. '…I get it…Me too…'  
'I have to go' Lee said, turning around and walking out of the academy, away from the music, the chatter and away from Sakura.  
He walked all of the way home, not stopping once for any reason. He got home and ran straight to his room. Carefully, he unbuttoned his jacket and his shirt, slipping them off and hanging over a seat by his desk. He stripped down until he was comfortable and crawled into bed, the moonlight filtering in from the window illuminating his chiselled and defined muscles on his chest. He lay there with his hands behind his head and smiled.  
'I love you Sakura' he whispered.  
He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, that's the story folks!  
I'd love to hear reviews!**

***Liked it? Tell me what you think. What can I improve, change, what would you like to see? Didn't like it? That's ok. Tell me what you didn't like. I'm not shy for reviews***


End file.
